Trailer South Park: Stick of Truth
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: An incoming story. I decided to ad not ONE new kid, but FOUR, after finished the game many times in different classes.
1. Chapter 1

_The peace we once knew shatter like glass. For a thousand years, the battle has been waged. The tides of war is soon to change. We need a savior who could undo that which have been did._

In a cave not far from South Park, four warriors conversate over the warmth of the burning fire.

"I'll do it!" Kyle stated.

The three boys look at Kyle for a moment. "Jews can't be saviors remember." Cartman replied. "We need the new kid."

Stan the warrior turned to face the wizard. "What new kid?" Stan demanded.

"A new kid will be coming to South Park in a few weeks." Cartman stated.

"But how can we trust him?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"It is not just him, but more then four." Cartman corrected.

"Four?" Stan exclaimed.

"Exactly, four new kids, four brothers, but in the prophecy said: 'In the tides of war for the sacred relic, a brave warrior will come to end it'. One of those new kids must be the savior." Cartman assured.

_The war for the treasured relic has begin._

"One of those new kids has the power we have yet to understand!" Stand told to Kyle.

"But how can we be so sure?!" Kyle asked.

_Sides will fight._

"Kick his ass, new kid!"

"Cartman is just using you and your brothers!"

_Enemies will strike_

"We'll have obliterate all over the town." The big bad governor said.

"I'll shall raise an army of darkness and kill the earth!"

Which of the four is the true savior?

...

...

...

"Is this your first time getting probe? Yeah is a pain, but this is what happens when your in the quite little mountain town, but at least we don't have to deal with traffic." Randy Marsh said.

South Park: The Stick of Truth

Coming soon...

* * *

**Here's the trailer.**


	2. A Fighter's Courage

Quest: Retrieving a lost doll in the Lost Forest. A Fighter's Courage

A hooded child was walking on the snowed ground of South park as snowflakes fallen from the clouding clouds, the hooded child walks straight at the wooded parts of South Park, he was going to the Lost Forest.

Once inside in the Lost Forest the hooded child was looking around at the woods to looking for something. As he keeps walking he heard something, he turn around looking at different woods to see what it was, then a stick cracking was heard as the child turns around to see a wild dog of this forest, a Mangy Wild Dog.

The wild dog growl angry at the hooded child preparing to attack, the child stand still on his ground reaching his hand to his left side, the dog launch itself to the child but it's prey took off his cloak and throw it on its face blinding it from sight.

The child under the cloak happens to be a boy with brown hair with cropped bangs, he wears a red shirt, black pants, yellow gloves with orange stripes and a red headband on the head. On his left side was a wooded sword with his right hand holding the grip, the boy unsheathe his weapon with determinate in his eyes as he runs to the wild dog still has the cloak on. He swings the sword hitting the dog hard, he saw the dog still moving as he swings it 3 times hitting it, with the last hit it knocks out the dog.

As the boy stare at the unconscious wild dog he heard a growl as he turns to his right to see another Mangy Wild Dog, the dog saw the child as it growls then running towards him. The boy reaching on his back to looking for something, as he did so the wild dog was getting closer right before the boy produce a baseball ball stopping the dog, the boy smiled as he whistle, the wild dog was now overjoyed for a game of fetch, the boy shaking the ball before throw it in the air, as the ball came down the boy produce a baseball bat while the dog concentrate on catching it and when the dog did catching it with it's jaws the boy swing the bat hitting the ball but also the dog's head, the dog was feeling dizzy from the hit but wasn't before long as the boy continues to hit it with the bat, the dog fell to the ground losing consciousness.

As the boy thought that he has taking care of it he heard another growl turning to see another wild dog but different, a Ferocious Wild Dog, the boy reaching on his back for another ball but before he could do that the white-furred dog howls, the dog's howl was echoing through the forest then a whole pack of Mangy Wild Dogs appears everywhere surrounding the boy. The Boy frowned at this, but decided that he has no choice but to fight through them, he unsheathed his wooded sword wielding both weapons (he keep the bat on his hand), dual-wielding.

One dog runs at him with it's mouth open to bite but the boy the swings his bat to block it then swings the sword hitting on the head hard knocking out, then another attacks him but the brown-haired child spins around hitting the dog with both weapons knock it out. One dog launch itself on him but the boy cross both weapons on it's neck stopping it for trying to take bite on him before he kick it on the stomach, pushing it before he made a vertical swing with the bat and then a horizontal swing with the wooded sword knocking it out. Another dog runs at him both the child dodge it before he was behind and then kick it on the balls making the dog whine in pain before hitting it on the head with the bat.

He soon find out that it won't be easy as one dog manage to bitted him on the arm, he thrust the bat on the dog's neck releasing him, the boy looking at his arm with bite marks, he flinched from the pain but he ignored it as he took his stance ready for another round. The wild dogs all growled at the boy before they all charged at him and the boy returns the favor as he charge at all of them, the boy performs zigzags to dodge every dogs' strikes before he swings his weapons around hitting hard on the dogs, he swings the bat on the dog's stomach before swinging the wooded sword on another on the head, then spins around like a tornado hitting every dog that came at him, he stops before dodging another dog then stab his wooded sword on it's asshole making it winch in pain before hitting it's balls with the bat making it unable to move.

More dogs charging at the boy who crossed both of his weapons before runs towards them. Swings, battering and whining dogs were heard through the forest as if there was a slaughter between a man against a pack of wolves it was not long before its stops. Surrounding the area were unconscious dogs with bruises and some of them has black eyes and has their teeth missing, on the center of the fallen dogs was the boy standing on top of the fallen Ferocious Wild Dog. The boy raises his wooded sword in the air victory before he let out a tiring signed and sheathed his sword putting back the bat before he walks off.

The boy walks for a minute before he spotted a bridge but what got his attention was a rabbit doll resting on the pillar, he walks towards it before picking it up and then he turns around to go back to town.

* * *

Back at South Park, a little girl was sitting on the swing of the park looking down before a doll appear in front of her face, the girl was surprise by it she lost her words for a few seconds before taking it. "Oh! Mr. Bunnyman, I miss you SO MUCH!" She said overjoyed hugging the doll before looking at who brought it back...

...it was the brown-haired boy who smiled at the girl.

"Thank you so much mister! You're so nice!" The little girl thanked him.

"You're welcomed." The boy said petting her on the head.

* * *

**So this is my first OC's trailer of my incoming story South Park: Stick of Truth and three more to go. If you were all wondering if this story will have four boys, well, yes, there will be four boys in the story.**

**And I'm planned on making different trailer with each of my OCs taking side-quests, an idea I got inspired by watching RWBY's four trailers.**

**Next trailer will be; Quest: Improve your magic powers. A Mage's Mystic.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. A Mage's Mystic

Quest: Improve your magic powers. A Mage's Mystic

On this snowy weather, a boy was sitting on a rock watching the snowflakes falling, he has dark green hair tied in a manly pigtail, has tanned skin not of a Jersey and on the left side of his cheek there was a birthmark shaped like a teardrop if people ever saw it they're gonna assume he's part of a gang. He wears a purple shirt under a blue robe reaching to his feet, blue pants and a silver headband, he also wear a ring on his finger. The boy keeps gazing on the snow...

BEEP! BEEP!

...before he heard a beeping sound, reaching to his pocket he pulls out his Iphone, he opens it up to see a message on the screen, a message from Eric Cartman. He touched as he reads the message.

_Yeah, listen, since you could actually cast elf's magic spells. So I'll help you improve your magic so you can cast more elves' magic- you just need to go see a dwarf magic-potion-maker, here's the location._

_From your Magic Teacher, the Grand Wizard._

_P.S. Be careful on the road, the Drow Elves are lurking around the land._

_P.S.S. You know what; GO KUCK 'EM UP when you see then._

The pig-tailed boy gets off the rock as he starts walking at where he should improve his magic powers.

* * *

With the location he was giving he manage to find the place – which it was a browny-red house –, he was about to go to the front door and knocking but what got his attention were four elves guarding the backward door on the left side of the house, he got a feeling that there's something bad about it, a really bad feeling.

One of the elves saw the boy on the sidewalk, alerting his comrades, they all drawing their weapons and march towards the human-boy.

"We knew you'll gonna be here!"

"Yeah, we track down the Twitter saying that you're going to see the dwarf!"

"Carrier Raven!"

"Enough! Prepare yourself, asshole!"

The elves raise their weapons as they began to attack, the boy reaching to his robe as he draw out a bag then dig it before tossing it to the elves creating a cloud of dust blinding them. Then he pulls out two objects from his robe; a lighter and some kind of firecracker, he light up the firecracker then he wave it shooting fire to the elves causing them harm and burn. The boy draw out a wand from his robe as he charge at the elves still blind and burning, he hit them one by one knocking their feet out, at first the boy thought he won but the blinding and burning affects worn off as the elves got to their feet looking angry readying their weapons.

The boy doesn't seem to be intimating by the elves as he raise his wand and took a stand while his weapon is charging with lighting, the elves charge at him with their weapons, one elf swings his hammer to hit him but the boy dodge it and kicking the elf's gut pushing him backward before another elf comes at him with his wooded sword but the boy saw it as he dodge it before swinging his lighting-charged-up wand hitting the elf giving him a _shocking_ effect. The elf with the hammer stood up and trying to attack the boy, but, no luck for him as he was hitting by the boy's wand as he too getting a _shocking _effect. The other two elves saw their comrades being beaten up as they decided to charge at the boy with their weapons, the boy saw this as he dodge them by doing a back flip, then again, and again before he was a few feet away from the elves, 10 feet to be precise.

The boy saw that he was a little bit far from the elves before pointing his wand and he start chanting with eyes closed.

"_Rag-na, Finnf, Funn, Elgist, Hos-soch._"

As he finished chanted two fire balls manifest themselves the same size as beach balls leaving the elves in shocked.

"What the hell?!"

"A human that can cast elf's magic?!"

"That's cheating!"

With the spell ready the boy launches the fire balls at the elves, each fire ball hits two elves before two balls made of fire explode. After the smoke clear out the pig-tailed boy saw the elves on the ground unconscious, satisfy of his success the pig-tailed boy walks off and heading to the backward.

Once he is in the backward he looks around hoping to see where the Dwarf could be since the elves were guarding the backward door. He keeps looking around and the only things he saw is a grassy field with flowered gardens, gnome statues, trees and a cabin. But just then the door of the cabin opens revealing an elf with more bulky outfit and wielding a stone hammer (which was a brick duck tapped on a long stick) probably a captain of the small group.

"You may have defeated my men back there, but, you are no match for me!" The elf captain said readying his weapon.

The pig-tailed boy grabs his wand and took a stance, the elf captain runs at him with his weapon, the boy stands his ground for a moment before he dodge the elf's hammer swing, the elf swings his hammer around and around only for the boy to dodge every single strike, with one last swing the boy raise his wand with a snowy aura before hitting the elf leaving him all freezing. The elf tries to swing his hammer but he was just too cold that made him swing slowly and miss it thanks to the weight of the hammer, the pig-tailed boy then performs several kata moves before he starts attack the elf, he give an uppercut, a kick in the gut, a swing from the wand and he performs a perfect roundhouse kick on the head knocking him on the ground. The elf captain stood up with the help of the hammer as support and as well the effect of the cold worn off so he can move normally, he swings around his hammer while the pig-tailed boy keeps dodging and blocking but unfortunately he was hit by a thrust strike on the stomach pushing him back, it wasn't long before the pig-tailed boy stood up and giving a glare at the elf.

The boy raises his wand at the air as he chanting.

"_Viull, Elgist, Marrok, Jinex, Ygnuf, Kyuji, Aviel._"

After finished chanted a mix of fire and lightning swirling together on the boy's wand before he thrust it throwing the ball made of fire and lightning launching at the elf who was too shock to see a human using elves' magic before he made contact with the ball causing an explosion of fire and lightning.

With the smoke clear the pig-tailed boy saw the elf on the group unconscious, feeling satisfy he went to the cabin where the elf came out, he knock to the door before he heard "Come in!" opening the door and enter the cabin.

* * *

Inside of the cabin he saw tools for gardening and construction but what he also saw was a table with varies bottles with liquids inside but what got his attention was a kid dressing as a dwarf, the dwarf saw him enter and he smiled. "I was expecting you."

The pig-tailed-mage-boy blinked in surprise. "You were?" He asked.

Dwarf:"Yes. A Carrier Raven had told me that I was going to have a customer coming over but when the elves had infiltrated my shop, the captain had forbid me of making any potions for the humans. But luckily you came by and knock off his men, and defeated that good for nothing bratty captain." He said. "I saw the whole fight through the window." He point at the window.

"Oh."

"Now... How I may be a service?"

"A potion to upgrade my magic, please."

"Ah yes, a potion to upgrade any mages' magic! Now...where did I put it...?" Dwarf looks through his stuff before he found it. "There it is! I must warn this cast a lot but seeing how you handle the elves that be giving me trouble, is on the house!" he said offered the potion which the pig-tailed boy took it.

"Thanks" With this potion his magic will increase.

**So, love it, hate it?**

**This is known as my OC mage class trailer, make sure to preview please.**

**Next trailer; Quest: Steal your foe's treasure. A Thief's Trick.**


	4. A Thief's Trick

Quest: Steal your foe's treasure. A Thief's Trick

The inn of the Giggling Donkey, a place where warriors of Zaron come to rest after a long quest but now it is a place for scum and taking a drink, -okay, is actually Jimmy's house and they only use it when his parents are out of town- but let's get back to the role, since then no one's has the courage to go in the dangerous inn, except for one.

Opening the door to enter the inn was a boy with dark blue longflip hair, a scar over his left eye, his skin looks a little paler, and he wears a blue cloak, a black shirt under it red gloves and black pants. The boy looks around to see several tables and chairs in the living-room where scum were sitting and having a drink and then a bar with the bartender.

The boy walks straight to the bar, the mustached-boy bartender saw him coming before he sits on one of the chairs. "One glass of Ruby-Mary." He spoke.

The bartender took out three drinks; Fruit Punch juice, Gatorade Red Drive and Red Bull. He was about to mix them together in one cup but the blue cloaked boy made a sign to stop.

"In a BIG cup." He said while smirking.

"2 inches?" The bartender asked.

The boy shocks his head. "No, 3 inches." The bartender took a bigger cup then mixing the drinks, once they were mixed he serve it to him. The boy took sip of his drink before he speaks to the bartender in lower voice. "I heard that you know everything in Zaron."

The Bartender raises an eyebrow before he spoke but in a lower voice this time. "Well, not everything. Deepens on what people want to hear, and deepens on what YOU want to hear."

The boy smirks as he took out a five dollar bill and slides it to the bartender which he took it. "So, what do you want to hear?" he asked.

* * *

In a different part of the neighborhood lies an abandon house surrounded by tall grasses, so old and so big with only three floors and an attic, which is the perfect place for the elves' secret base and hiding... their treasure. The same boy from before was hiding behind the bushes as he saw two elves walking around the house patrolling, the boy smirks as he puts on the blue hooded-cloak over his head.

The elves that were patrolling salute to each other when they walk pass, as they keep walking having their backs turned an arm came out of the tall grasses grabs one elf and pulled him in into the tall grasses before a 'PAM' is heard.

"Eh?" The elf looked around only to found his comrade gone. He calls out. "Hey, dude! Where did you g- ARCK!" He was cut off when a fist came out of the grasses hits his face and collapse unconscious.

The tall grasses in front of unconscious elf makes hisses sounds before revealed to be the same boy from the bushes. He had hid himself in the tall grasses so the elves couldn't see him walking towards them, he had knocked out one of them before knocked the other. The hooded boy look around the area before turning to the window close to him, he look through as he saw several elves in the living room without letting them notice him, he then go to another window to see through as he saw another group of elves in the dining room and he may not have the bestest eyes but he could also see some of them in the kitchen.

"Great..." He snorted, if there was a back door he could infiltrate through the kitchen easily but with the elves in the kitchen there was no way of getting inside. He gazes at the house to see if there's another way to get inside before he spotted an air duct.

* * *

The hooded boy was inside of the air duct as he walks in four, it was a place full of spider webs, dusts and even rats' skeletons, he cursed the elves to pick this old place, couldn't they pick a better place? Well, this is what happens when you're a thief. He keeps moving until he came out, he looks around to see that he was in the hallways with five doors probably for rooms and a bathroom and there was also some fantasy decorations to fit in their game, he also noticed stairs that goes down and goes up he must be in the second floor, but he also noticed that there wasn't any single elf patrolling this area so he took this chance to look around for their treasure.

Minutes later, the hooded boy came out of the room as he close it, this made the fifth door! Two of them are for rooms, one is for a bathroom and the last two for a big library. The hooded boy's only option is to go to the third floor.

After getting to the third floor's hallways, he looks around to see that the floor has also fantasy decoration as well and two doors, one of these doors must lead him to the treasure. Just he was about to approach any further one of the doors open letting out five elves, when they saw him they were shock but they immediately pulled out their weapons preparing to put him down.

"I hope you gentlemen wouldn't mind, but…" He said pulling out his woodened dagger from his cloak. "…I came to steal."

Two of the five elves charge at him raising their weapons, as they getting close the hooded boy duck from their attacks before rolling himself then behind their backs as he hits them with his dagger multiple times before he kick one in the guts pushing him. Then the three other elves join the fight with their weapons raised, the boy see it coming before he charge at them, he blocks an elf's wooded sword then another elf came to attack him but he kick him on the stomach before he could do it, then he push the elf he was blocking away before dodge a third elf's attack before he stomp he's leg putting him in one knee then he did a spinning kick on the face sending him backwards.

The two elves from behind recovered from the attack before they charge at the boy, the hooded boy saw them coming before he pulls out two darts and then he throw one by one hitting their hands making them to drop their weapons in pain, he then saw an incoming elf charging at him but he blocks his attack before punching him in the face four times then a karate chop on the neck knocking him out cold before he throw him at one of the elves making him out cold as well.

The elf who drop his weapon picks up his weapon back before he and the other two remained elves surrounding the hooded boy which he smirk, as the three elves starts to attack him, he grabs the right side of his cloak then he spins around as his cloak hits the elves' faces like a whip, he then stop before he hits an elf with his dagger five times before knocking him down before he went for the other two, he grabs their wrist and then he flips them up before they fall to the floor, they were about to get up before the hooded boy did two karate chops on their necks knocking them out.

Seeing that the elves are knock out he continues with his search, he reach to the first door were the elves came out, after open it and enter the room, he noticed that he was in a bedroom judging by a big old bed, and without hesitate he looks around opening every drawers he founds searching for the treasure, so if he was lucky enough he could find a key which could probably lead him to open a chest, hey who said that a chest could open that easy?

He search everywhere and with the last drawer open and looking at it he then closed seeing that it was empty, he had searching every drawers, sure he had found some money and junks that he could sell them back to the shop but none of them keeps the key, he even check under the bed and the closet, but none. He then and to his surprise saw a big map (made of childish drawing) taping on the wall, he was so absorbed by his goal that he didn't noticed it, guessed the elves were having a meeting for a plan.

"Hmm..." Just by looking at it, it seems like it looks like a map of location, probably for hiding treasures or hideouts. He'll probably take a picture of it. He pulled out his Iphone, took a picture and then he texting to his fellow Thief.

"To; ...Craig... I found this... map inside of... one of the elves'... hideout and I... think ...it may be a ...map of location ...for hiding treasures ...or hideouts, I'll send a ...picture to you ...right ...now." He finishes texting before sending it. He then went out of the room seeing there was no treasure, his last option is the second and last door.

He opens the door and seeing that there was a stair probably straight to the attic, after walking straight upstairs he reach the attic, he saw that there was some furniture and other stuff being covered in cloth, few lanterns and there was a cardboard with a picture of a balcony and trees, he walks a little bit before his eyes caught the sign of yellow treasure chest.

"Jackpot," The boy smirk before ran to the chest.

"Too easy." The boy opens the chest only to find it empty. "What the-"

Just then, some of the cloths fly away to revealed elves with their weapons coming out of their hiding places surrounding the stunned hooded boy, one elf with blond hair, Chris Donnely, approached. "HA! You're trap like a rat! We got you now, human!"

The hooded boy frowned as he raises his hands in the air only to reveal a smoke bomb in one of his hands, the boy smirk before he throws the smoke bomb to the floor causing smoke to appear and cover up the attic. The elves were caught off guard by the sudden act as they try to see through the smoke, but just then, one by one they are being knock out before fallen to the floor unconscious, the other elves were put in their defence as either ready to defend themselves or try to attack him random.

Just then, broken glass was heard as three elves turns around to see a lantern who has it's glass broken by a dart, then they heard a sound of fart before the lantern explodes knocking out the elves, the explosion was caught the attention of the elves as they try to figure out what's going on.

As the smoke clears out, it reveals that half of the elves were knock out and the hooded boy was nowhere to be seen. Then Chris Donnely order the elves. "Search him! He must still be here!"

As ordered, the elves search everywhere in the attic even lifts the cloths to see, but then to their shocked, an 'elf' hits another elf knocking him out with a wooded dagger then he karate chopped another one on the neck knocking him out as well, then he picks up a bowling ball before he rolled it straight at three elves as it hits them and knocking them out cold. The 'elf' looks around to see the elves looking at him in shock and angry even asking 'what the hell are you doing?!' the 'elf' just smirks as he grabs his shirt before throwing the rest of the cloths to reveal the hooded boy in disguise.

Seeing that it was the hooded boy disguise as one of them, the elves charge at him with their weapons in anger, the hooded boy keeps smirk as he ran straight at them before slide like a baseball player then with his dagger he hits the first elf multiple times before he kicks him sending him back, then two elves charge at him before he back-flips to dodge their attacks then a side flip before he stops, his hand reach to his cloak as the elves charge at him again before he throws marbles he had on the floor the elves didn't pay attention as they being slipped by the tiny balls before they fell to the floor hitting their heads hard to knock them out.

The boy looks at the remained elves before they charge at him, then he runs then to the furniture before he did a back-flip jump and landed on a furniture before he jumps to furniture to furniture and as each furniture he jumps his getting higher while the elves chasing him, he did one last jump and while in the air he pulls out two more darts before he throws them at two elves at the same time, the two darts were nailed to the floor with the elves' pants as they try to pull their pants, the hooded boy landed on the floor before he slide kick one elf then raising himself performing an uppercut to another elf knocking him out, the elf that he slide kick rise up and he was about to attack him only for the hooded boy performing a spinning kick at him sending him to the chair and fell knocking him out. The hooded boy then saw two remained elves charging at him only for him to throw two paint balloons at their faces blinding their sight, he ran at them before he performs a kick at one of them sending him to the other two having their pants stuck before the of them were knock out to the floor.

The last elf, Chris Donnely, who finally got the paint off his face, saw what happens only for him to have a knee on the stomach making him cough off air out of his lungs and then he was hit on the back making him fallen to the floor but still conscious. The hooded boy turns him around before grabbing him by the collar.

"Okay, where's the real treasure?" He asked.

"Screw you!" Chris Donnely retorted. "I'll never tell!"

"I asked nicely, but." He signed before he pulls out a pepper spray and sprayed him on the face as he cried out in pain.

"In the guitar case!" Chris Donnely cried. "Is in the guitar case, the black one with tourist pictures!"

The hooded boy punches him in the face knocking him out cold, he then walks around to find a black guitar case with tourist pictures, after a few seconds he found the guitar case, he then open it, looking inside he saw a small pirate treasure chest before he took it and open it to reveal gold and jewelry (plastic) necklaces, bracelets, rings and a tiara. He smirked as he close it before taking his leave.

"A pleasure to make business with you." He said before taking his leave, leaving the elves behind.

* * *

_Later in Kuupa Keep_

"Wow! These are amazing!" Scott Malkinson cried in amazed in the shop when he saw the small pirate treasure chest. "Where did you get those?"

In front of him was the same the hooded boy who just shrugged his shoulders. "I've found them." He said casually.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Next time: Slay the vampires. A Jew's Respect**


	5. A Jew's Respect

Quest: Slay the vampires. A Jew's Respect

It was late in the afternoon of South Park as the sun was beginning to set, which means some of the kids will have to get home before dark so they still have some time for themselves, especially for one.

On the sidewalk which a boy is walking on it was headed straight to his destination, the boy in question has an unusual white hair in a longflip style (similar to the boy from the previous trailer) and has a mole or beauty mark on the left cheek. The attire he's wearing was a white shirt and pants, he also has a tallit (a prayer shawl) tied on his neck like a cap, yamulke (a skullcap) on top of his head and wore two rings on his right hand, apparently he looks like a Jew.

The Jewish boy stops his strakes as he arrives his destination, in front of him was the cemetery's gate with the cemetery on the other side, the boy enters the cemetery as he walks and perform sign of the cross even thought he dressed like that. He walks for a minute or two before he spotted an old abandoned Church.

He got in front of the doors before he push one and entered in the Church, inside he spotted kids around dressed and wearing makeup like vampires.

The boy stops his tracks as he addressing them. "Excuse me."

The Vamp Kids stops what they were doing as they look at the boy.

"Yes, um... You are the Vamp Kids, right?" The Jewish boy asked.

"And who wants to know?" One Vamp kid asked.

"Yes, um... I'm here because I've been told that you all have scared some kindergartens for a couple of days now, and they all stop coming to the park playing."

"So? If they are scared of us that means they don't know anything about vampires." The second Vamp Kid retorted.

"Is their problem not ours." The third Vamp Kid said.

"I'm guessing that you all won't listen to me not to come at the park anymore, right?" He asked received the answers from them telling that they'll keep hanging out at the park again. He signed. "I was hoping to settle this peacefully, but..." He pulls out a cane. "... I'll have to fight you all."

The boy took a stance as seven of the vamp kids surrounded him each has their own weapon, either scythes or daggers. The Jewish boy waits patiently for a move, after a few seconds one vamp kid strike first with his scythe raising, the boy saw it coming as he spin around to the right dodging it then he raise his cane and spins around again to hit him in the face sending him to the ground back first. The other vamp kids begin to attack, they charge at the Jewish boy who stood on his ground, after a few seconds the Jewish boy jumps high as the vamp kids clash their weapons on one another before he flips over as he land on the ground.

The vamp kids were surprised by the sudden act as they regain their stance, two vamp kids charge head first with their weapons raising, the boy blocks the first vamp kid's attack before he push him away to block the second vamp kid it wasn't long as they clashes their weapons trying hit one another, then he ducked from a horizontal swing before he use the curve side of his cane to grab the vampire's leg and he lift it making him fall on his back, the Jewish boy dodge from the vamp kid he pushed earlier before he swing his cane to his back putting him on his knees and he karate chop his neck knocking him out.

Without hesitate, the four remained vamp kids charge at the Jewish boy as he stance, the boy clash weapons with two vamp kids with great skill of reflex, it wasn't long until he grabs a vamp kid's neck with the curve side cane as he swing him at the other vamp kid but he didn't stop as two more vamp kids charge so he swing him again to hit them, but he didn't let go of the vamp kid yet as he spins around and with great strength swing him at three vamp kids who got on their feet were hit on the faces thanks to their comrade's feet. Seeing the vamp kids knocked out he let go of his foe as he send him straight at the other vamp kids before landed on the floor in front of them knocked out.

The vamp kids have saw what happened to their comrades and half of them pull out their weapons as they all gather around surrounding the Jewish boy, they hissed angry at him.

The boy wasn't intimate by their numbers as his eyes pick a sign of a rope that was support a chandelier up, the boy then got an idea as the self-proclaim vampires kids charge at him, the boy moves around dodging, blocking, pushing, back/front/side flip until he reach in front the rope and untied it making the chandelier to fall before he grabs the rope as it pulls him to the ceiling letting the chandelier crash to the floor. The vamp kids managed to avoided the crush as the Jewish boy was now on the support part of the ceiling, putting his cane away as he produce a bow then he took three suction arrows placing on the bow, pulling the string he took aim at the vamp kids, he let go the string as the arrows were shot hitting three vamp kids on the head knocking them out. The boy took three arrows again taking aim and shots the arrows at the vamp kids, he repeats over and over taking a great number of vamp kids down.

He stop shooting as he saw to his right that the vamp kids were now on the support by clamming and they are now after him, the boy saw to his left before noticed a curtain in front of the window he quickly put his bow away as he runs away from the vamp kids they're chasing him before he jumps off the support as he grabs the curtain as he slide down and soft landed on the floor.

"We're gonna suck the blood out of you!" A Vamp Kid snapped glared at him.

"So prepare yourself, you Jew!" The second Vamp Kid declared readied himself.

"I'm not a Jew!" The 'Jewish' boy snapped.

The second Vamp Kid titled his head. "What?"

"I'm only dressed like this for the game as a class." He explained.

"Wait a minute... are you trying to saying that you dressed like that despite that you're not a Jew for a...game?" The first Vamp Kid asked.

"That's racist." The second Vamp Kid added.

"I'm not RACIST! Is just that it was the only class left and when I asked if I could have another but the fat wizard king wouldn't allow it." The boy dressed as Jew explained. "And besides I respect other religious."

After his explanation the Vamp Kids seems to understand. "Oh, I see/I see, okay then/That explains everything."

After solving the misunderstand they resume the fight.

The boy took a stance what seems like martial arts, one Vamp Kid charge at him with his scythe and swing it only for the boy to ducked before performed an uppercut on the vampire's chin then spins around to kick him on the stomach sending him back, another Vamp Kid charge attempted to bite him with his 'fangs' but the boy saw him coming and he roundhouse kicked him on the face knocking him out. Two more charged at him, as they getting close they swing their weapons to hit him but only for the boy to dodge them every single swing and going backwards, he ducked from a horizontal swing then stretched his right leg he spins around while on the floor kicking the Vamp Kids' legs making them fall the boy took his chance as he punch one by one on their faces knocking them out cold.

The boy turns around to see more Vamp kids charging, as he dodge them he pulls out a sock with another dodge he back flips getting distant from them in 8 feet away before he stops picking up a rock before putting it inside of the sock and he starts spinning it, as the Vamp Kids getting closer the boy throw the rock-sock at them hitting one before bouncing around at other Vamp Kids and knocked out one by one.

The boy looks around to see all the Vamp Kids knock out and not a single one standing he feels satisfied and hoping that the kindergartener will feel happy to play at the park again. The boy got out of the church as he walks on the graveyard field that is until he saw someone up ahead, it was another Vamp kid but looked like a sixth grader being much taller than him.

"Are you the one who beat up my comrades?" The Vamp 6th Grader Kid asked pulling out a chain with a hammerhead on the tip. The boy took a stance with his cane in hand.

The Vamp 6th Grader Kid charged at the boy spinning the hammer part of the chain before he whipping the chain, the boy blocks the hammer-chain from different angles, the reflexes, agility and power of the hammer-chain's was pushing the boy backward before the chain wraps the cane and the 6th grader pulls the weapon out of the boy's hand before giving him a punch on the face and kick him on the gut pushing him backward in pain.

The boy got up on his feet before the 6th grader starts beating him up by punches, kicks and chain whips, with one last kick sending the boy from few feet away as he chuckle. The boy slowly getting up with some bruise and a light black-eyed, wiping out some blood off his lips as he look straight at the Vamp 6th Grader Kid with a smirk before performing his martial arts kata and took a stance then makes a hand motion saying 'bring it on' which the 6th grader gladly accepted as he charged at him spinning his chain, the boy was calm and patient before he ducked from a swing then he punch on the stomach before a series of rapid punches on the chest, he then kick on the leg forcing the 6th grader on one knee then give him a uppercut.

"I may not like the Jew class, but..." The boy picks up his cane as he continued to explain. "The more I'm critical injured the stronger I get, that's my special skill." He finished as he charged at the Vamp 6th Grader Kid.

The boy delivers a series of punches, kicks, kneed and swings. With so much hits the Vamp 6th Grader Kid was bruised and getting dizzy, the boy saw the this before he reared his fist and with full force he punch him straight at the face hard sending him backward before he rolled on the ground.

The Vamp 6th Grader Kid keeps rolling before his back hit a tombstone stopping him, next to him are three boys standing, the first boy has brown hair with bangs (from Fighter's Courage trailer), the second boy has dark-green tied in a manly pigtail, a teardrop-shaped birthmark and tanned skin (from Mage's Mystic trailer) and lastly the third boy has dark blue longflip hair, a scar over his left eye and has light pale skin (from Thief's Trick trailer). They all looked at the unconscious Vamp Kids leader as they saw the Jewish boy coming out of the Church.

"Adam?" The first boy spokes.

"Guys? What are you all doing here?" The boy now addressed as Adam asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing." The second boy said.

"And who's this Dracula?" The third boy asked pointed his thump at the Vamp Kid.

"There's no time for that." The first boy said. "Is late and we need to get home," They all noticed that the sun was now close to set and even with the mountains they could tell that is getting late.

"...or else we'll get grounded."

**AND THAT'S THAT! **

**The last trailer! I do hope you all enjoy reading them.**

**Don't forget to review please!**


	6. Final Trailer!

"For whoever controls the Stick… controls the universe." Cartman's voice said.

"It's gone. The Stick of Truth, the elves got it." Clyde said.

"That was your one damned job Clyde! To guard the stick of fucking truth!" Cartman shouted.

_This summer..._

"Humans and elves of Zaron, a great evil has descended upon us," Kyle announced to everyone.

Quick shots of the tall fortress of darkness and several army of darkness are seen.

"I believe we are facing a threat to our entire world," Kyle continues.

Quick shots of the alien ship falling and crush on South Park, government agents and aliens.

"Our only hope is for our two factions... to join forces." Kyle suggested.

"FUCK. THAT. We do not team up with fucking elves!" Cartman retorted.

"Only a good elf is a death elf!" Butters added.

"W-why don't you s-s-s-suck my Elven d-d-dick, Butters." Jimmy retorted.

Quick shots of both kingdoms of Kuupa Keep and Elven Forest, then quick shots of humans, elves and other factions.

"Tonight, we are not elves or Goths! Tonight... we fight as one!" Kyle declared.

_A battle for their epic hot lifes..._

"The New Kids have the power to make friends on Facebook faster than anyone." Kyle said.

"You have the incredible ability of making friends so quickly." Cartman said.

"Well..." A boy with brown hair with cropped bangs. "is not much of an ability, we just like making friends and meeting new people that's all."

Quick shots of four boys with different people, the humans, the elves, the Goths, the girls and the Community center.

_Four New Kids enters the game..._

"You guys ready?" Said the same boy with brown hair with cropped bangs to the other three boys.

"More than ever!" A boy with dark green hair tied in a manly pigtail and a birthmark shaped as a teardrop declared.

"Let's give it our all!" A boy with dark blue longflip hair and a scar under his left eye declared.

"I'm ready when you'll ready!" A boy with unusual white longflip hair and a mole or beauty mark declared.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The first boy asked. "LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" The four boys pull out their weapons as they charged.

_Enemies strike..._

A group of elves surrounded the four boys. Two boys knock out six elves. One boy shots his arrows at the elves. One boy uses his last ability to defeat the remained elves.

"OH SHIT! They're awaked!" Cried out an underpants Gnome.

Nazi Zombies attacks as the boys prepared themselves. A boy summons his magic as he blast the Nazi Zombies. One boy land on the NZ before stabbing it's head. A group of three boys peeks at the NZ who are eating their victim.

_Betrayal..._

"I... can't believe they switch sides." Said the boy with brown hair.

"Is not too late to join." Said the boy with white hair.

_Allies..._

"Whether we're humans or elves, it doesn't matter." Declared the brown haired boy. "Is time for us to stop fighting, joining forces is our only solution."

"We seek for your help, please, lend us your strength." Pleaded the boy with the pigtailed to the Dwarf faction.

"I am here to request of joining us to defeat a threat." The boy with dark blue hair with the boy with white hair besides him requested to a group of kids dressed like either ninjas, samurais or monks.

_Mysteries..._

"Why can't I remember? Why can't _we_ remember?" Said the brown haired boy.

"They don't remember." The father whisper to his wife.

"OH! Well... y-you see... the reason why we m-move here... Oh! I think I hear the telephone ringing!" The mother said quickly avoided the boys' question.

"I sometimes feel like we should tell them the TRUE." The mother said to her father.

"One of the New Kids is the Dragonborn." Kyle said.

"Could it be that the prophecies are true? Could it be that the Dragonborn has come to at last in our hour of need?" Cartman said.

"He's some kind of Dragonborn!" Spoke a hallway monitor through the talkie-walkie.

"So it really IS the Dragonborn..." Said the Big Bad Government Guy.

_SBBFF..._

"I don't care whether we're blood related or not, we'll always be SBBFF." Said the brown haired boy before all four boys did knuckle punches. "**S**tep **B**rothers **B**est **F**riends **F**orever."

"We swear to fight, sharing the same burden and die together!" All four boys raised their weapons in the air making their oath.

_bloodyredrose1994 announced you the incoming..._

South Park; Stick of Truth

**Coming in a few days or lest...**

* * *

**I'm not kidding, I'm almost done with the first chapter and I'll probably update tomorrow or later.**

**Don't miss it!**

**Don't forget your comments, review and messages! **


End file.
